Tales of Fantasies
by Scorch the Hedgehog
Summary: Thousands of years before Mithos' journey, four warriors saved the world, but died in the attempt. Now, the evil they stopped is back, and their power is reborn into Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, with the warriors spirits helping them. ToSxFF crossover.
1. Prologue: Neverending Cycle

Hey, it's Scorch, starting another story! This one's a crossover, but don't let that scare you off, try it! So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of Tales of Fantasies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Final Fantasy; they belong to Namco and Square Enix, respectively.

0000000000000000000000000

**Prologue: **A Never Ending Cycle

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." However, our story begins long before this, at the end of a journey to stop a cycle of hatred that threatened the existence of humanity._

The four Warriors of Light were on the edge of victory. They had restored the crystals, and had defeated the Four Fiends. But, they had one final obstacle: the mind behind everything, the demon known as Chaos. They had traveled two thousand years into the past, into the lowest levels of the Chaos Shrine, and had confronted the beast, and were prevailing. But, the battle wasn't over yet...

The blue blade of the Ultima Weapon aimed itself at Chaos, guided by Leo, the Light Warrior of Earth and Knight. He stared at the fiend that was the root of all the pain and sorrow in the world, and said, "It's over Chaos, you've got nothing left. The cycle is broken now, and everything will return to the way it should be."

Chaos laughed, startling all of the Light Warriors, and then said, **"You truly think this is over? You are even greater fools than I had thought! Feel my true wrath, as you fade into oblivion! Nega Flare!"** The warriors saw dark energy begin to gather in front of Chaos, and then explode outwards, wounding them horribly.

The tactician of the group, Homac, the Light Warrior of Fire and Black Wizard, was the first to get to his feet. He was breathing heavy and bleeding profusely, but managed to use a Hi-potion on himself, and started to give orders, "Mikoto, can you cast anything?"

The brown haired woman, who was the Light Warrior of Water and a White Wizard, managed to get to one knee and say, "I don't have much MP left, here's the last of it. Healaga!"

The wounds on the warriors faded enough for them to stand, but they were still hurt badly. Homac began to quickly give orders again, "Leo, Sarisa, attack now while he's worn from using the spell!"

The knight and ninja charged the demon, managing to get a few slashes before being knocked away, but they had done their job. Chaos was quickly sinking into death.

Unfortunately, Chaos still had a trick up his sleeve. He began laughing again, maniacally, and then said, **"It's not over! As long as my spirit survives, this cycle will continue! I will survive, while you all perish here!"** With that, Chaos seemed to fade away, his soul leaving his body to disintegrate, and the Light Warriors to be left in confusion.

Homac looked over at Mikoto, and began forming what he knew would be his final plan. He handed the other wizard an ether and took one for himself, then began giving his orders, "Mikoto, I've got a plan, but it may sound suicidal. Are you up for it?"

The entire group looked at him, with Mikoto voicing their opinions, "We're all for it. What are you thinking of?"

The black wizard stared quietly at them, "We need to follow Chaos, even through time. My plan is to seal our souls into our crystals, so we can help the next generation of Warriors who will rise to oppose Chaos in the future. To do this, we'll have to combine black and white magic. Mikoto, do you think you can do this?"

Mikoto nodded, and the two began their ultimate spell, lighting the four crystals they held. After a long incantation, their bodies faded away, and the crystals disappeared, going to where they would be needed next, letting the legend of the Warriors of Light fade into legend.

00000000000000000000000000000000

There we go; the prologue to my new story. The Tales part of the story will begin next chapter, when the new Warriors of Light begin to appear. For any of you who have read my other story, it'll update soon, I'm just having a bad case of writer's block.

Well, until next time!

Scorch the Hedgehog


	2. Chpt 1: The First Warrior

Here's the first chapter of my new story. Although, it would seem it's not as popular as Dark Future... Eh, whatever.

Disclaimer: ToS is Namco's and Final Fantasy is Square Enix's. I own nothing.

Note: This takes place right after Colette breaks the first seal.

000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: **The First Warrior Appears!

Lloyd was dead tired after all that had happened in the last hour or so. They'd gone into a place full of lava, fought a giant flame cat-thing, and Colette had become an angel! It was actually a bit much to take in, and even Genis seemed a bit stunned, after he got over the whole, "Wow! Colette has wings!" high. The group was almost to the exit when Lloyd noticed something. Kratos and Colette, who were at the front, had walked right by a treasure chest! He stopped and said, "Hey guys, I think you missed a chest over here!" The front of the group stopped, seemingly noticing it for the first time, when Lloyd kicked the chest open and pulled out, of all things, a huge ruby! He held it up to show the group, when the gem pulsed in his hand. He felt light-headed for a second, but got better in time to hear Colette say, "Wow, Lloyd! It's huge!"

He grinned, "Yeah, it is, isn't it? We could sell it for, like ten thousand gald!"

Raine glared at him, and shouted, "Lloyd Irving! How could you even think of selling such a marvelous artifact!? Just look at it, the perfect cut, the faint light shining through, IT"S MARVELOUS!!!!!!"

Lloyd backed away, very slowly, so as not to get dragged into a lesson on how the jewel was formed by heat and pressure, or something like that... it scared him to death just thinking about it.

However, Raine didn't try to take it from him, or try to examine it at all, which Lloyd was a little weirded out about. However, when they got outside, Colette collapsed, which took all attention of Lloyd's gem.

Later that night, Lloyd had a dream.

[Dream sequence]

Lloyd sat up to find himself in an open field, with a single tree and a tree stump by it. On the stump, he saw a man, who looked about 20 years old, maybe a little older. He was wearing a pair of plain brown pants, and a black shirt. However, most of his body was obscured by a large, blue cloak, and his face was covered by a huge wide-brimmed hat, but Lloyd could see a pair of glowing, yellow eyes peeking out from under the brim.

The man looked at him, and said quietly, "Hey, how are you doing? It's pretty nice here, huh?"

Lloyd stared at him, dumbfounded, "Who the heck are you? And where are we anyway?"

The man sighed, "Always impatient, are you? We're in your head, as far as I can tell. And me? My name is Homac, and my soul is sealed inside the crystal you found. I am one of the Four Light Warriors, who fought the demon Chaos millennia ago. And since you found my crystal, which makes you my successor! Congrats on the new job!"

Lloyd gaped at him, looking for all the world like a red fish, but managed to get a sentence out, "Wait, so that's why no one else could see the treasure chest until I pointed it out? And why the crystal started pulsing when I held it?"

Homac nodded, "Yep, that's the long and short of it, whether you get it or not. But, we've better things to do, back in the temple of fire, so we need to head back there as soon as possible."

Lloyd gave him a look Genis had given him many times before, the one that seemed to ask if he was some kind of idiot, and said, "Well how are we going to do that? Just tell the Professor what's going on!? 'Cause that will never work, and might get her out for a blood sample!"

Homac had a knowing smirk on his face, "Just leave that to me, all you need to do is let my soul borrow your body!" He then cut Lloyd off before he could speak, "Yes, I can do that. Our souls are intertwined due to the crystal now, so basically, I'm part of you. I'm just a part that isn't connected."

Lloyd looked confused, but nodded, "I get it, but I don't really get it... you know?"

Homac nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I got ya. Now try to go back to sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow."

[End of dream sequence]

The next morning, Lloyd looked really bad. He was pale and sweating, and hanging near the back of the group. Raine, who was the first to notice, pointed this out, "Lloyd, are you okay? Do you need to be healed?"

Lloyd glanced back, and said, "I'll be fine Professor, but can I maybe borrow your staff for a while? That might help me..."

Raine smiled at him softly, and handed over her staff, "Sure Lloyd, just try to give it back if we get attacked, okay?"

He took the staff, and looked at her, and she gasped when his eyes started to glow yellow, and said in Homac's voice, "Right, thanks Professor..." He then pointed the staff at the rest of the group, and shouted, "Bind!"

Suddenly, the rest of the group was paralyzed. Homac (in Lloyd's body) stared at them and said, "We won't be gone long, we just have business at the fire temple. The spell should wear off in a few minutes, so don't worry. Also, Lloyd's fine, and I promise that no harm will come to him while I'm helping."

He then turned and started walking back towards the Fire Seal, leaving the Chosen's group to watch.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it! The real party will start next chapter, when Homac shows just how much ownage he has (had?). Anyway, I have a new poll on my profile, check it out. And don't forget to review!

Until next time,

Scorch the Hedgehog


	3. Chpt 2: The Crystal of Fire

So here's Chapter Two of Tales of Fantasies, in which Homac will own the hell out a bunch of monsters.

Disclaimer: ToS is Namco's, and Final Fantasy is Square Enix's. I got nothing.

Also: "this is talking" 'this is thinking' _'this is inter-soul communication'_

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two:** The Crystal of Fire

Homac could feel the crystal resonating with his soul now that he was so close to it. He'd magically changed Lloyd's outfit as much as he could to resemble his original style. He'd mussed up Lloyd's hair so that it hung down to obscure his eyes in place of a wide brimmed hat, the irises of his eyes had changed from brown to yellow, and he'd taken off Lloyd's jacket and had it hung around his neck by the top clasp so that it hung like a cloak. Now, the sorcerer was in the first hall of the fire temple, looking around slowly.

"Hm," he said to himself, "The entrance to the crystal's chamber should be somewhere around here, but where is it?"

That was when Lloyd decided to put in his two cents, _'Hey, why don't you check over on the right? I think I saw something over there.'_

Homac looked in the direction he could feel Lloyd indicating, and saw a kind of outline on the wall. He grinned, '_Hey, Lloyd, watch this!'_ With that thought, he pointed his staff at the wall and shouted "Fire!" and a jet of flames exploded from his staff, knocking open a hidden doorway in the wall.

Lloyd was more than a little awed by the display, _'That was AWESOME!!! You're an even better wizard than Genis!'_

The sorcerer walked through the passage, and stopped when he was about to enter a large room. He sighed to himself, "Well, here I go again, charging into a dungeon… No time like the present!" After the short monologue, he moved quickly into the room.

Homac walked into the room, and saw ten different monsters turn to look at him. He grinned, looking only the least bit crazy, "Only ten, huh? This won't be a problem at all!"

000000000

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group, everyone was beginning to be released from the effects of Homac's spell. Raine was the first to be able to move freely, and immediately began helping the others. After they were all up, Colette was the first to voice their opinions, saying, "We need to get back to the fire seal!"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, if Lloyd has been possessed by that crystal he found, then we have to make sure we destroy it. We need to be careful though. The being in the crystal may fight us, and we can't afford to harm Lloyd while fighting it."

"Yes, you're right," Raine said, looking pensive, "but when the crystal was using Lloyd's body, it did promise that it wouldn't harm Lloyd. We need to find out it's motives before we attack."

As the conversation kept going, with the group trying to figure out just how to deal with the "crystal parasite," they arrived at the temple within a few minutes.

Kratos was moving ahead of the group, worried about his son, though he didn't show it, and immediately noticed the scorched hole in the wall. He turned to the rest of the group, and said, "Lloyd has been this way recently, and seemingly blew down this section of the wall to continue. We should hurry up so we catch him."

Colette nodded and moved into the next, large room and gasped. "Everyone," she said, "look at this!"

The entire room was covered in ice, with monsters frozen to the wall and ceiling, but with another doorway on the other side of the room.

Then, they heard the sound of someone shouting in the room ahead, and Raine said, "We should hurry on. This ice will melt soon, and I don't believe that they will be happy about being frozen."

They hurried into the next room and saw an amazing sight: Lloyd's body, surrounded by a tornado, which was slamming monsters into the walls, killing them quickly.

Homac, turned to look at the group and said, "Hey, you guys got here faster than I expected, that's good. It'll be easier to beat the guardian with other people."

He started to turn to the next and final door, but stopped when he saw weapons being drawn. "Hm?" he said, looking somewhat confused, "The guardian is in the next room, people. I'd suggest drawing your weapons then, not now."

Genis glared at him and said, "We're not doing anything with you! Just give Lloyd back his body!" As he said that, he fired a series of fireballs at Homac.

The ancient wizard smirked as he dissipated them by waving a hand and causing a blue light wall to appear in front of them. "Attacking me? Not a good idea. This is still Lloyd's body you know. If you hurt it, he'll feel it."

As he said this, with the mean smirk on Lloyd's face, Colette stunned everyone by yelling, "Give Lloyd his body back, you jerk!" and throwing her chakrams at him.

Homac was then surprised himself, as Lloyd took back over his body, dropping Raine's staff and deflecting the chakrams with his swords. _'Homac, why'd you have to go and mess with them!? Why couldn't you just explain everything to them?'_

He could feel Homac grinning sheepishly in his head, _'Sorry Lloyd, I just got carried away. I haven't had anything to do in millennia. Explain to them, and then I'll take back over and kill the guardian.'_

Colette looked surprised at the sudden change in weapons. Then, as she looked closer, she saw that Lloyd's eyes had changed back to brown, rather than glowing yellow like they had. "L-Lloyd? Is that you? Really you?"

Lloyd grinned, "Yeah, it's me. Sorry about Homac, he just got carried away. He said he was just having fun after being stuck in the crystal for so long. He also said that he apologizes for scaring all of you."

'_Hey! I never said anything about that! I regret nothing!' _Lloyd winced internally at Homac's outburst, and snapped back, _'I don't care, you're apologizing!"_

He kept going, "Anyways, he says that he was a Warrior of Light, and that since I was the one who found his crystal, I'm his replacement or something. He said that I needed to come back here for some reason… come to think of it, he never told me why."

'_Don't worry kid, I'll take over from here.'_ With that, Homac took control again, Lloyd's eyes glowing yellow again, and he continued even as Colette moved back, "Well, as I neglected to tell Lloyd, we're here to relight the crystal like I did so long ago. Basically, we need to get past the guardian, and hold the crystal up to the larger one. Then, the crystal should relight, restoring the power of elemental fire to the world. You know, the mana of this world is really messed up."

Raine nodded, "So you don't know about the declining and flourishing of the worlds then. Odd, seeing as you claim to be thousands of years old."

Homac glared at her, "Lady, I've been a soul stuck in a crystal in a temple for millennia. How do you expect me to learn about the state of the world, huh?"

Ignoring the stunned stares from the group, he continued, "Anyways, I don't know what the guardian is, but we should move quickly. I'm sure that you saw the monsters in the room back there, and you should know that they are pissed at being stuck there. Let's go now."

He then walked towards the door after picking up Raine's staff, and opened it slowly. Inside, they saw a huge room, and in the back, a gigantic version of the smaller crystal Lloyd had found. Then, suddenly, a huge, humanoid monster with purple skin appeared out of nowhere. "Damn it," Homac spat, "a gigas? Really?" Then, he called out to the rest of the group, "Don't get to close to it, gigas have immense physical strength!"

Genis and Kratos both nodded and fired off a barrage of fireballs, while Colette began casting Angel Feathers, and Raine got ready to heal. What they didn't expect was for the gigas roar in pain at the angelic attack, only to laugh as the fireballs healed it.

Homac glared at them, still casting a spell, and shouted, "You idiots! Can't you recognize a Hell Gigas when you see one? Use water, ice, hell anything but fire or darkness!" As he stopped reprimanding them, he finished his own spell, and said, "They may not hurt you much, but I can! Blizzara!"

As he finished his spell, a massive tornado of ice formed in the middle of the room, driving ice shards into the huge monster as it roared in pain a second time. As it did so, Kratos ran forward, slashing the gigas' legs out, sending it to the floor hard.

"Hey, sword-guy!" Homac said to Kratos, "Get back so I can end this now!"

Kratos looked annoyed at being called "sword-guy" but moved away from the gigas, who was trying to right itself, and turned to see Homac simply move his hand at the monster and shout, "Death!" Then, he had to rub his eyes, as he swore he saw a skeleton with a scythe appear, slash the gigas, and disappear within the space of 30 seconds. Then, the gigas fell over, dead.

Homac looked at his hands, surprised, and said, "Looks like my connection to the mana is back to full strength, just in time for me not to need it anymore." He tossed Raine her staff, and walked towards the massive crystal.

Standing there, he gave control back to Lloyd, who held his crystal in front of the true crystal. Suddenly, the gem left his hand, and in a burst of light, Homac was standing where the crystal had been, looking like he had in Lloyd's mind.

He grinned at them and said, "Hey, it's nice to see you all in my flesh, sort of."

Lloyd was bugging out, "Homac! I thought you said you were stuck in the crystal! What happened?"

"Well Lloyd," Homac said slowly, "the power of the true crystal has given me a body, for now. When I'm done talking, I'll return to the crystal, and I won't even be able to take your body again, as far as I know. So, I'll get this done quick. You just relit the Crystal of Fire, the first of four. The others, Wind, Water, and Earth, should be somewhere on this world, hopefully near their other crystals. When you find them, my companions will awaken their successors, and relight their prospective elements. When all four are lit, the world should be saved, like it was before. However, the fact that the elements were extinguished in the first place means the Chaos has appeared too."

Genis was the one to interrupt him, "Chaos, what do you mean?"

Homac gave him a pointed look, "Chaos is the ruler of darkness and evil, bent on destroying the world and remaking it in his image, or something like that. He killed us with his dying breath and sent his soul into the future. So, as we were dying, we sealed ourselves into the crystals we carried, so we could help when he resurfaced. So here we are now, with everything happening again. This time though, the four warriors haven't been united yet. So, we'll have to work as we go. Lloyd, you especially need to work hard. The trip will be long and hard, but I believe you can do it. Now I need to return to the crystal, my time here is up."

With that, Homac faded back into his prison, which floated into Lloyd's hands. Lloyd stared at it, and then looked at the rest of the Regeneration group. "W-wow." He said, sounding stunned, "Um… well, what now? Should we just get back to Triet or something?"

Raine was the first to regain her composure, "Well, we should probably give Lloyd some time to process this. Yes, let's head back to Triet for now. We can head to Ossa Trail tomorrow."

So, the group left the temple, heading back towards Triet, and now holding two great destinies among them.

00000000000000000

Wow, it has been some time huh? Sorry about waiting so long, I had one of my story's title and summary ripped and used horribly, and lost my inspiration for a long while, as you can see. But, I should be back now, so no worries, eh?

Anyways, until next time,

Scorch.


End file.
